La lujuria nunca duerme
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Deseas tanto a la mujer de tu mejor amigo y te ves frustrado por el hecho de poder tenerla, la única forma en la que puedes llegar a tenerla es a travez de sueños y en esos escritos eróticos pero... ¿qué sucede si ella los llegase a leer por casualidad?


* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia es efectivamente de mi propiedad y agradecería que no la tomasen, por mi bien y por el que tenga la descabellada idea de hacerlo.

* * *

**La Lujuria, nunca duerme  
**

Y un deseo incontenible lo desafiaba cada noche, una tentación letal… su imaginación y su mente se reunían e inmortalizaban en sueños, la imagen de ella desnuda, debajo de él. Aferrándose a su sudorosa y marcada espalda, debido a los rasguños, mientras entre gemidos lo nombraba.

Y aunque sabía que era incorrecto pensar, soñar, imaginarse la figura excitada de ella a causa de sus pecaminosos dedos, rozando su intimidad con masajes tortuosos y cargados de lujuria, recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel blancuzca y sudorosa, probando la inocencia que desencadenaba al sentirse avergonzada con las latentes sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, gracias a él. No podía reprimir aquellos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Se le hacía imposible.

Las constantes visitas nocturnas que recibía por parte de ella, cabe decir que solo en sueños, lo llevaron a experimentar, como en su adolescencia, lo que era autosatisfacerse debajo de las cobijas. Y valla que era placentero pero… necesitaba más, la necesitaba a ella.

Quizás ya no soportaría más, todo lo que llevaba viviendo, sintiendo, lo estaba volviendo loco. El autosatisfacerse solo, llevar a miles de mujeres a su cama, ya no le era suficiente para saciar la sed de lujuria que trajinaba su sangre.

Ideas candentes fluyeron de su cabeza, mágicamente, había encontrado algo para entretenerse, concentrándose en crear historias eróticas, cuyos protagonistas solo eran él y ella.

Eran diez hojas en las que describía perfectamente la forma y la posición en las que hacían el amor.

"_Mi obra maestra" _ - repetía mentalmente cada vez que concluía un texto, los cuales siempre terminaban en:_ "Caí rendido, dejando escurrir mi esencia dentro de ella, la muestra de mi amor…"_

Su deseo estaba expandiéndose hasta llegar a estirar la liga de sus límites. Deseaba poder hacer realidad sus escritos…

Pero no podía hacer aquello.

Uno, porque ella era casada.

Dos, no podría faltarle a su amigo de la infancia.

Tres, impedimento católico… "No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros", aunque sinceramente eso, poco le importaba.

***

_-¿Quieres hablar con él,__ Sasuke –kun? – se escuchaba desde la otra línea…_

_-No, está bien._

_-Bueno… ¿quieres dejarle algún recado? _

_-Dile… dile que, tengo los papeles que me pidió._

_-Está bien, yo le digo Sasuke- kun. _

Y colgó.

Simples pretextos para escuchar la voz de ella, ya que en realidad no tenía ningún papel que entregarle a Sai, él nunca le había pedido algunos, salvo aquellas lecturas, que nunca le conseguiría.

Pero, que escusa tan estúpida se le había ocurrido en esos momentos… era increíble que alguien como él inventara historia eróticas tan increíbles y al momento de querer mentirle a la mujer que le aumentaba la adrenalina, inventaba estupideces y media.

-¿Quién era, Sakura? – preguntó saliendo de la ducha.

-Era Sasuke, amor. Me dijo que te dijera que ya tenía los papeles que le habías pedido. – dijo mientras tendía las sábanas sobre la cama en la que momentos antes habían estado juntos teniendo un orgasmo.

-¿Papeles? Pero… - ¡ah claro! Seguramente se refería a las lecturas obscenas que le había comentado cierta vez, cuando se encontraban sentados bebiendo un poco de cerveza helada, pero no pensó que de verdad se lo tomaría enserio y se las conseguiría para él.

-¿Sai? – preguntó mientras su mano pasaba por enfrente de su vista.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… - miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que andaba retrasado. – Mierda. Llegaré tarde.

-Entonces apúrate.

-Sí… Sakura.

-Dime

-¿Podrías recoger los papeles por mí? – preguntó, realmente estaba muy interesado en leer historias obscenas, quizás aprendería un poco y…

-¿No puedes ir tú? – en su rostro se formó fastidio, al imaginarse lo que le pediría su marido.

-No me va a dar tiempo, quizás cuando llegue no se encuentre y…

-Está bien, iré.

-Gracias. – dijo mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

Salió de su casa farfullando cosas como: "Hombres inútiles", "acaso no puede hacer las cosa él mismo", "Con un demonio"

Tocó la puerta por tercera vez y nadie le contestó.

Quizás no estaba. Pensó en retirarse pero luego especuló: "Quizás esos papeles son muy importantes"

Así que, ingresó a la casa del Uchiha.

Estaba mal pero… era Sasuke, él no se enojaría con la mujer de su amigo ¿o si?

Además, "Quizás esos papeles eran muy importantes"

El lugar era oscuro, casi no podía ver con claridad los muebles y sillas de la casa, logrando golpearse unas que otras veces, continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta entrar a un gran cuarto, el cual parecía ser un despacho, que por cierto estaba iluminado.

Había infinidad de libros muy conocidos por ella y otros que desconocía totalmente como: "_Por amor al deseo. Historia del erotismo", "Quixote Erótico", "Ella. Él" _todas estas escritas por Gregorio Morales y muchas más pertenecientes al mismo autor. Estaba sorprendida, jamás imaginó que Sasuke fuese un adicto a la lectura…

Se dedicó a buscar las dichosos papeles que le había encargado su marido pero… ¿de qué eran los papeles? Había olvidado preguntársele y Sai había olvidado decírselo.

Mierda.

Ni modo, continuó buscando entre el cúmulo de papeles algo que tenga relación con el trabajo de su esposo.

Y…

Un grupo de hojas le llamó la atención.

Pero…

Fue el título el que captó su curiosidad desde que sus verdosos ojos se posaron en ellos.

"La lujuria, nunca duerme"

Pensó dos veces en echarle un ojo a los papeles pero prefirió no hacerlo para seguir buscando los dichosos documentos, mas su curiosidad era enorme, por lo que no aguantó más y se dispuso a leer.

_Y la lujuria nunca duerme en nuestros cuerpos, porque una necesidad inexplicable hace que deseemos estar juntos, untándonos con las mieles del placer. La adrenalina aumenta con cada roce, simples miradas, deseos… porque el deseo de sentir nuestras pieles, es indómita y casi no nos deja respirar con facilidad. _

_Un oleaje de placer nos golpea y a veces parece tangible el hecho de poder tocar la pasión que despide nuestros sudorosos cuerpos. _

_Yo la deseo y sé que ella también, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca confesará las verdades que dicta su cuerpo al estar entre mis brazos._

_Pero no me importa, porque sé que es cierto, aunque lo niegue._

_Y llega a mí, otra vez, con los deseos descarriados, en busca de amor, protección, placer y sexo._

_Sin importarme con que va a regresar a casa, le arranco el vestido que lleva puesto y la tiró sobre el sofá, mientras mis manos se encargan de estimular la concentración del placer._

_-¡Ahhhh!... Sasuke…kun… - gime con fuerza al sentir uno de mis dedos adentrarse en su húmeda cavidad. _

…

_Nuestros cuerpos tomaban un ritmo acelerado, el sonido que provocaban nuestras pieles húmedas causaba un efecto más excitante, sirviendo como detonante para hacer reventar la bomba del orgasmo. _

_-Mmm… Saku…ra._

…

_Y caí rendido, dejando escurrir mi esencia dentro de ella, la muestra de mi amor… pero sé que esta no será la última vez que lo hagamos... porque la lujuria nunca duerme en nuestros cuerpos… _

Soltó las hojas sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Entró a su casa pensando en como sería la próxima escena de su mini novela erótica, pero se le hizo extraño encontrar algunos objetos y sillas fuera de lugar, es decir, no se veía casi nada pero él sabía perfectamente el estado en el que había dejado su casa momentos antes de salir.

Un extraño estaba invadiendo SU propiedad, propiedad privada.

Lentamente fue adentrándose con suma cautela para no alertar al invasor y poder atraparlo, pero al momento de cruzar por el pasillo que unía a su despacho su mirada se dilató…

¿Acaso ya se estaba volviendo loco?

Veía la espalda de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, la mujer de su amigo, la dueña de cada una de sus más bravas fantasías.

Se acercó a ella sin hacer el menor ruido, hasta colocarse a unos cuantos centímetros tras ella. Sus negruzcos ojos se posaron en las finas hebras rosas de la nuca de la mujer…

-Sabes que puedo denunciarte por invadir propiedad privada. – pronunció, estrellando su aliento sobre la nuca de la mujer.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz ronca de Sasuke tras ella.

Se giró y ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente valor para mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía demasiado avergonzada. Era ilógico porque el que debería estar en esas condiciones era él.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó con un cinismo fiel.

Sus mejillas ardieron y sus labios se sellaron… ¿alguien podría morir de vergüenza? Pues, parecía que la peli rosa estaba cerca de experimentar tal suceso.

Tomó valor suficiente para mirarlo y reclamarle.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – levantó los papeles que momentos antes había leído.

-Tengo fantasías contigo… decidí hacer una novela en la que somos los únicos protagonistas. – respondió con simpleza, como si fuera algo que pasara todos los días.

-Estás completamente loco. – cortó, tirando los papeles en su cara para luego girarse y empezar a caminar hacia la salida, pero…

-Si estar loco es sentir ganas de amarte, besarte, desearte, sentirte, abrazarte, quererte… pues entonces sí, lo estoy. – la detuvo por el antebrazo.

-Voy a hacerte un favor, Sasuke… - adquiriendo valor se soltó del agarre y taladró su rostro con sus jades orbes - olvidaré todo esto, haré como si nunca hubiese pasado.

-¿Un favor? – repitió con ironía. - No quiero favores, lo que quiero es hacer realidad mis escritos.

-Pues olvídate de eso. Porque nunca pasará. – acotó arrugando el ceño.

Un silencio desquiciante se formó en todo el lugar, con sus miradas fijas el uno del otro. Una guerra de miradas, la que parecía estar equilibrada.

Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, haciendo que retrocediera hasta hacerla chocar contra la fría pared.

-¿En serio? – preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Deja de fastidiarme… - empujó al morocho para que retrocediera, pero lo único que ganó fue que este se apegara más a ella.

-¿Por qué?

Sintió una gran descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, grandes porciones de nervios se reflejaron en su rostro, los matices sonrosados de sus mejillas ardieron más, haciendo que se tornaran más rojizas. Su labio inferior tembló al querer articular palabra. Su mente confusa fue víctima de un impertinente bloqueo cerebral.

_Embriagante._

Era la palabra precisa para puntualizar lo que sentía.

Su sentido del olfato se afinó al sentir la cercanía del morocho, su cuerpo despedía una fragancia tan varonil que, increíblemente, la hacía atontar.

No quiso reconocerlo pero… su cuerpo a conjunto con su mente empezaba a desear la anatomía del azabache.

-Te noto nerviosa, Sa-ku-ra. – chantó, mientras sus delgados labios se curvaron con una sínica sonrisa.

No obtuvo respuesta de la mujer, pero tampoco la esperaba, así que…

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó alterada.

Decidió darle un poco de acción al ambiente. Tomándola fuertemente de la cintura arremetió contra sus labios con un fogoso beso.

No quiso aceptar el beso, trató de quitárselo de encima dándole insignificantes golpes en el pecho pero nada de eso funcionaba. Sus instintos comenzaron a extorsionar la poca cordura que le quedaba, la poca fuerza de voluntad se fue al diablo y se lo hizo saber cuando sus manos se deslizaron por su nuca, aprisionando sus labios con los de él.

_Perfecto_

No se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomó. Lo disfrutaría tanto o más que él.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, mas no hubo tiempo para observarse ya que nuevamente ensamblaron sus labios en un beso pausado y suave, probando, tanteando cada recoveco de sus húmedas cavidades. Pero… la frecuencia del movimiento de sus bocas se transfiguró, ahora era más apasionada, exigente, excitante.

Rompieron el beso.

-¿No te arrepentirás? – pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Eres un jodido, Uchiha… tómame ahora, que no habrá otra oportunidad. – pronunció entrecortada.

No se hizo de rogar.

Aquel deseo primitivo se haría realidad, por fin tendría entre sus brazos a la mujer que había codiciado por tanto tiempo.

Deslizó su lengua desde el mentón, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos.

Una mezcolanza de placer y desesperación más un cosquilleo en su estómago la hicieron sentirse completamente extraña, se estaba olvidando de que era una mujer casada, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada, solo quería experimentar lo que era compartir un placer prohibido, en el que cumplía un rol de víctima… pues le había robado el control y la razón de su cuerpo.

Pasó una mano por su espalda y la otra por debajo de su rodilla, levantándola hasta la altura de su cadera. Encajó su virilidad entre las piernas de Sakura, quien comenzaba a jadear por los roces que provocaba el morocho.

Sus manos removían la delicada piel de la mujer con desespero, la excitación aumentaba y las respiraciones se volvían violentas al punto de perecer.

La experta lengua del morocho subió, nuevamente en busca de los, ahora, hinchados labios de la peli rosa. Sus bocas se apretaban con salvajismo, destemplanza, rasguñando la piel suave de sus labios.

-¡MmmmH! – gimió al sentir como Sasuke apretaba más su cadera contra la suya. Mártir de un colapso enardecido por las caricias que recibía su cuerpo, comenzó a hacer fricción con aquel bulto sobresaliente que tenía Sasuke entre sus piernas.

El azabache llevó las manos al cierre del vestido de Sakura, y con lentitud fue bajándolo. Deslizó los tirantes que impedían la visión de los senos de la peli rosa, bajó totalmente el vestido, dejándola semidesnuda.

Sakura parecía angustiarse más a cada segundo que pasaba, al no poder contenerse más, se incorporó y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del morocho, al terminar de hacerlo, sus ojos se escurrieron por todo el dorso del pelinegro. Estómago bien formado, brazos fornidos y fibrosos.

-¡Ahhhh…! – gimió cuando Sasuke llevó sus manos a su pezones erectos. – es… es una… locura – articuló como pudo.

No hubo comentario por parte de Sasuke, este prosiguió con la tarea de descubrir zonas que llevarían a un estado enloquecedor a la mujer.

Pronto, ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, sus ropas tiradas por el suelo echas un fárrago.

Mientras continuaban con las caricias y besos, Sakura no comprendía como es que Sasuke podía llevarla a sentir tantas sensaciones, sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, ni con Sai.

Sus cuerpos cubiertos de una manta de sudor se llamaban… Sasuke se dedicaba a saborear y mordisquear las cúspides rosáceas de Sakura.

No soportando más las ganas de sentirla, la penetró. Se sorprendió al sentir la invasión de Sasuke.

Levantó la otra pierna de Sakura, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura para tomar una posición más cómoda. Lentamente fue moviéndose en el interior de ella, al mismo compás.

Las embestidas fueron tornándose violentas, desesperadas. La respiración de Sasuke se convirtió en jadeos roncos que se estrellaban en el cuello de la peli rosa, mientras que Sakura trataba de aguantar el aire que se le era quitado a cada estocada, pues los gemidos irremediables se aglomeraban en su garganta ahogándola.

-Saku…ra – profirió el pelinegro para después devorar los labios de ella, comenzado con una guerra de lenguas, acariciando las paredes bucales de cada uno.

-¡Ah… ya… ahhhg! – gimió contra los labios del morocho.

De un momento a otro, la velocidad de las embestidas se duplicó increíblemente. Soltando un gemido ahogado por los labios de cada uno, cayeron al suelo al sentir que sus cuerpos ya no podrían más.

Así permanecieron hasta recuperar la respiración y abandonar el calor que despedían sus cuerpos.

Cuando la mente de ambos estuvo más clara… Sakura se levantó, quedando sentada y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, quedando a un costado de ella.

- ¿Crees que la lujuria dormirá algún día? – preguntó Sakura agachando la cabeza.

-¿Entre nosotros? – preguntó, ella asintió levemente. – La lujuria nunca duerme en nuestros cuerpos.

-Después de todo… tu historia se hizo realidad. – comentó sonriendo sutilmente.

-Sí… pero aun no termina...

* * *

*Gracias por leer*


End file.
